The Emissary
by Tigracho
Summary: An short story about the ultimate fate of Kuroyuri, as well an inspiration for the younger souls. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is my first Fanfic about RBWY. Talking about doing things smoothly, I decided to pick this scenario, the downfall of Kuroyuri, to see how good I`m in my English skills.**

 **Oh right, the Copyright:**

 **Disclaimer** **: The RBWY `s franchise belongs only to their creator, Monty Oum _(Rest in peace)_ and Rooster teeth. I don`t own absolutely anything of it.**

 **Being that said, This Fanfic contains spoilers of the Vol. 4, So. . .**

 **SPOILER ALERT**

 **SPOILER ALERT**

 **TURN BACK IF YA HAVEN`T SEEN THE CHAPTER 10 OF THE VOL 4**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

 **don`t make me responsible if you decide to read this!.**

* * *

 _It all started with a innocent dream, but now all has been corrupted._

 _Looking for a way to run, My sword against the unknown I raised_

 _Even if the world stops rotating, I will not freeze, waiting for the maul._

 _Because It was for something we were kindled with a soul._

 _So we can knock some sense in this chaotic reality._

 _And with our bloody hands carry show the path against the mighty._

 _But I`m just only a single, broken soul, which one day will fade away._

 _And that can only be remembered by a Passenger`s Lunacy._

 _Who can escape such cruel and inevitable destiny?_

 _I hope that at the end of the wondrous sky_

 _A second before fading that day._

 _Someone will stand with me, and tell me, holding the same dream I once had:_

 _"You don`t need to fight alone anymore"_

* * *

I think its the best way to describe the today weather in the forest, a cloudless sky and without wind strong enough to shook the leaves of the trees.

A perfect opportunity for hunting.

As I duck behind some bushes, I raise my head just enough to see what I`m going to bring today at home: a Deer, which is paying attention to the fruits of an a tree rather than their surroundings. Swiftly, I silently take my bow with my right hand, and place an arrow in the string. Then I start to inhaling and exhaling slowly in order to maintain myself focus and control my heartbeat. Finally, containing my breath so that the arrow doesn`t deviate due any unnecessary movement of my own, I swiftly raise from the bushes, appointing at the deer.

And as the deer is turning his head to see towards me with his dark-brown eyes, I release the String.

 _`Forgive me´_ those are the last words that pass through my mind before the deer, after being pierced by my arrow in the throat, falls to the ground, twitching as a way of showing that it still struggling for his life. If my son was here, he would cry, feeling bad for the deer.

I can already imagine him asking me: _Why do we have to kill him?_. Then I would have to respond, _because that`s the cycle of life: either we catch him or a pack of wolf will do it one day, it doesn´t matter: One day, a predator will take him out, but that`s just fine, because that`s how the nature works_. _If you feel pity for him, try to make it as fast and painless as possible._ One day, as my father did with me, I will taught him how to hunt, so he can at least know a way of earning a living.

As I walk to the deer to put him out of his misery, I contemple it`s struggle to maintain his consciousness in this world. I unsheathe my dagger and before dealing the final blow I wonder: I`m afraid that my son may not be strong enough for this.

* * *

Carrying the corpse of the deer in my back while it`s covered in a sack is nothing new for me, as this has been my way of earning a living since my father passed away. Still heavy as always though. If I keep this pace, I will arrive at home before midday. Once there, I will quite a work to do: Skin the deer, chopping the flesh into pieces, and then sending it to the market.

Of course, I will keep the best chuck for me and my a while of walking on the road to my village, I spot something coming out of the woods far ahead. Alerted, I let my load to fall to the ground and take cover behind a tree.

It`s a grimm? It doesn`t seem to be. As I adjust my vision, the features of the figure start to be recognizable: Is noting else but a person in a dark cloak. . . which just now has collapsed on the ground, with mouth on the ground.

I always thought that sometimes, the worst action to take is taking no action at all. Intermediately, I start to run to where this person is, worried about his condition."Hey, are you ok!?" But just as i get close to him, I start to see his state: His cloak is ripped, with marks of claws, and a slight, yet familiar smell goes through my nose. I`m so taken away from the odor that I don`t notice the white symbol painted in the back of the cloak

 _Blood_. As turn him around I see his body I almost flinch in surprise: not only he is unconscious, he also is wounded, terribly wounded. He has cuts and bruises all around his young face,arms and legs. his dirty face show signs of previous stress, like he had just passed through a painful situation, and his head is bleeding, tainting part of the left side of his face. But the worst part of all is a knife, nailed in his stomach.

I also note that he is wearing what appears to be some kind of distinguished attire: He is dressed with some sort of black pants, along with a gray reinforced vest with sleeves, with V collar and black boots. he also wearing a pair Fingerless black gloves. He appears to be a young boy, probably in his mid teens, with brown short hair. with those clothes, he could be a wanderer from another region.

or a bandit, but I doubt it. If he were to be a bandit, then he should`t be alone, unless he had betrayed his group, which would explain the dagger nailed on his belly. Then again, he could also be a traveler who got just robbed. . .

"Hey, wake up!, don`t fall in sleep!" I say as I start to evaluate what to do. If I pull that blade from him, he will bleed out. My best option is to carry him to my town, hoping for the doctors to be able to save start to wrap my arms over his body so I can carry him like a bridge, I shout at his ears"Stay awake, or you will die!"

This ends up bringing another jump to me:

As son I cry the word _die_ , The stranger opens his bloodshot gray eyes, and intermediately stares me with a distressed look. Then he jerks out of my grip, rolls away from me, and ends ups raising from his previous roll on his feet, with his arms raised in some sort of combat stand, with his eyebrows frowned. As he does the rolling , I intermediately step back from him, arming myself with my black dagger, expecting trouble from him.

He intermediately says something, in a distressed tone of voice.

"Who are you!? where I`m? W _ **-"Cough!"-**_ _ **-"Cough!"-"**_ " Dear . . he is coughing blood, probably suffering from an internal bleeding. he then knees with his left leg to the ground, coughing to the ground while attempting to stand up.

"You are no position of demanding something!" I said, now visibly more worried about his condition than before. Then again, he may be a bandit, who probably got separated from his party by an attack from the Grimms, or betrayed his group, which that could explain why of his behavior. But I will darned if decide to leave a innocent person to die in the woods just because of what he may appear to be.

I finally take action: as I`m getting close to the boy, I try to calm him down by putting my voice as relaxing as possible"Calm down son, I`m not going to harm you. I just want to help you" I said with a genuine concern look in my eyes. The hooded boy turns up his head to me, still with a distrustful gaze"Please, let me help you. I can carry you to my village, at five minutes from here. They can save you!"

Then he switches his view from my face to my dagger, in my right arm. I realize about this, and then I sheathe my dagger back "Can you trust me now?" After seeing me doing this, he relaxes his eyebrows.

"Ok . . ." And with that said, he collapses on the ground. I immediately quick enough to prevent him from falling over the ground, holding him with my arms. Damn!, he is bleeding to much!. I quickly take my dagger and then I load him in my back and I start to run to my village: Kuroyuri.

after a while of running, I hear his voice again.

"T-thank you. . ." He still conscious?, good.

"Stay awoke child, we are almost there!"As I don`t want him to fall sleep again, I ask him something "Your name, what is your name?" I say in my attempt to maintaining him awake.

"I. .I-I`m. . ."But he doesn`t say anything else comprensible, his voice is slowly extinguishing in erratic mumbles, being replaced by the sounds of my hurried footsteps.

I hope the doctors can save him.

* * *

I finally manage to past over the doors, I had to explain to the guard about the situation. Fortunately, they understood quickly the gravity of the situation. the clinic is two houses from the entrance.

As I get inside, I shout for assistance"I need help here!" I yell in desperation, the kid has started to mumble and I can feel his body not tensing up anymore. Soon, a pair of nurses and doctors aid me with the kid by bringing a stretcher. While I lay him over the it, one of the doctors turns at me, directing a worried sight to me.

"Mr. Lie? What happened?" His name is Radji Maltelia, a friend of the family. Every time I brought my son for his checkups, we were always assigned to him. Eventually, I grew fond of him, so my wife was.

"I don`t know, I founding in this state in the forest while I was returning from a hunt, in the southern road. He seemed to be distressed by something when I found him, and then he just fell unconscious" I manage to say. I see how the nurses and a doctors starts to dragging him to the hallways. Before join them, Radji makes me one more question.

"Are you hurt too?" He said while rolling his eyes down, to where my belly is.

"No, I-" Then I see it for myself. My belly is tainted in blood, _his blood._ I shook my head in negative "I`m fine, all this blood is from the kid"

"Al right, there is not need worry for him, we will take care from now" He says me with confort smile before going with hurried steps joining the group, only for him to stop midway and turns to me"If you want to clean all your blood from yourself, you can take our bathrooms" And with that said, he finally leaves me to help the group to attend that boy.

After they disappeared from my sight, I decide to go to the bathrooms to wash myself. After taking out the most of my clothes from my clothes, I take a look to the mirror, and I let out a sigh. . .

" _ **-"Sigh"-**_. .. . . I hope my wife can understand why let the prize on the road" Internally, I chuckling. Of course she would understand the reason, It just that I was frustrated for leaving such piece back. But at least, I did the right thing. If I would have to be honest, If had left that kid back there in the road to resume my daily routine, my wife would scream at me, furious about why I would have done such thing.

That`s her, my beautiful flower full with kindness. Ren really came out just like her mother.

Feeling a a little tired, I leave the clinic, and I start to walk to my house. But after taking a third step outside from the Clinic I realize about something.

 _`I should warn the Mayor about the boy´_ As I said before, he may or may not be a bandit. Any security issues must be always informed to him, and bringing a stranger to the village definitely counts as one. As I`m crossing a street intersection, I turn right, to where the commercial district is. The Town hall is right in the middle of the plaza, at the center of the village.

However, as I pass close to an alley, I hear some shrieking proper of the little kids. Then I turn my head to the right to see a certain kid, wearing a familiar dark green coat with a collar of magenta, looking into the alley, his back in front of me and seeing a trio of kids picking a girl with short and orange hair.

That kid was no one less than my son, Ren.

For a moment, my first instinct was to intervene and scold those kids for their misdeed. But then, I decided to stay in put, to see what my son would do in this kind of situation. As just I get behind of my son in case he would need my help if he decided to take action, he turns away in panic and yelps, and then he collides with me, failing to the ground.

"Father?" He raises his view to me, surprised. I internally sigh at this, and with a serious frown, I raise a mild glare against those mischievous children.

"What is happening here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, the mysterious boy, prostrated in the bed of the room 21, was starting to mumble. The doctors had to prive him from most of his clothes, leaving him only wearing his pants, as the surgeon team were preparing to operate him in order to save his life.

However, either by aura or _magic_ , as one of the doctors joked after the surgeon, they found that most of his internal damage were already repaired.

" _Sister_. . .please, come ba-back. . no. . . p-please no. . . I don`t. . . I don`t want to be alone. . . please. . . a-any. . anyone. . .tell me. . . . wha-what I must to do?W-what I must do?" Slowly, he starts to cry and shiver in his sleep

* * *

The lifeless body of the deer killed by Li Lie had been dragged from the road to a few foots between the woods by a pack of wolfs. The animals were enjoying the meal, eating chewing and swallowing the juicy chunks of meat, leaving their mouths bathed in a crimson color.

Then, without alarm, the alpha of the pack raised his head, his pointy ears raised and tensed, and saw in the direction where the road was leading to Kuroyuri. He was hearing horse footsteps. . .

Then the animal started to growl, alarming the rest of his companions about the possible threat. It was a wicked figure that had just stopped in the road, in front of a blood trail. As soon he put a finger, touching the already dried bloodstain, he started to perceive a strong, negative feeling coming from the road ahead.

* * *

 **This will be only a two chapter story.**

 **Thinking how Ren`s father, Li, would react against seeing a stranger in problems was hard to though. I hope I have made a good impression of him.**

 **Also, prepare yourself for the next chapter, as you probably know, spoilers incoming.**

 **Make sure to leave a review so I can see if I did a misspelling or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen on Kuroyuri. Most people were inside their homes, spending time with their families, eating the dinner made by the hands of their love ones, sharing about the doings of the day, or watching the news in their of the streets were deserted, with the few exceptions of the young hanging around the streets, or the people who were hitting at the bar in order to hang out with their friends and have fun after another day in their lives. The situation wasn`t the same with those who were tasked with the essential duty of taking the night watch. Usually, the village had sentinels during all daylight, but it was at night when the numbers of the people making the watch raised. Obviously, despite the village being so close to the kingdom, one could never be completely safe with the Grimm lurking around.

Inside the hospital, things were going okay: There were almost no patients, except for the few people hospitalized by the typical stuff that could happen in a town, such as sickness, or alcohol.

The only thing the doctors were worried about was about their newest arrival from that morning: The Brown haired boy with the black cloak.

At first, his condition was critical in first sight, but after separating him from most of his clothes and starting to pass to the surgical procedures, the doctors found out shocked that the bleeding had slowed down. A closer inspection founded out that the patient internal organs were starting to regenerate by themselves. At first, doctors and even some nurses started to wonder the whys and hows of this occurrence. From there someone had joked by saying"being cured by magic"

It was then when the doctors went for the most obvious answer:Aura. It was pretty well known that Aura, if strong enough, was able to heal minor wounds which the person could receive. However, if that was true, then for the doctors it would be the first time they have ever seen a person with his aura unlocked to heal this fast.

As result, the chief doctor of the hospital, Chen Xu, concluded that person inside the room 21 was carrier of a powerful aura, or a semblance that might allow him to regenerate his wounds at such pace. But in order to be safe, at the moment the patient would awake, he would order a scan in order to check his aura levels, with the authorization of said patient, of course.

 _`Just in case. .´_ though the doctor, while seeing the paper, authorizing a aura scan at the patient, being sit in his office at the second floor of the hospital. It was then when he started to hear steps, hurried step coming from the hallway, like it someone was running to deliver urgent news to him.

The door opened in a brutal swing, showing the worried face of a nurse.

"Dr. Xu!, the patient is gone!"

He would never got the chance.

* * *

"Ugh, I this is not good. . " He grunted in low voice while he was walking over the streets of the town, rubbing his head in response of the headache that was disrupting his thoughts. His vision was starting to blurring,while the few passersby he was crossing weren`t paying attention to his persona.

He had the luck to awoke just as the time the doors of the room where he was placed was closing by the hands of a nurse who was doing a regular check up on him. First, he got rid of the intravenous tubes, pulling them away violently, without minding much the slight bleeding that was coming from the skin pierced. Second, he started to scan the room, looking for something useful before departing. Again, luck has stroke him again, because he found his clothes inside a cupboard next to the bed.

After doing the change of clothes and placing the medical gown, already folded, inside the cupboard the Stranger with the dark cloak left the hospital through the window.

However, It was just as he touched with his feet the ground that the headache started. It was so deep that he wasn`t even able to inspect the town around him. His mind was still hazy, as he didn`t exactly recall what happened before. He could only remember bits, as far his fogged mind could allow: His team arriving at the doors of a big, metallic place, a terrible onslaught that happened inside it, a sudden yell of warning about something about to explode and-

 _ **\- - -"STAB!** " **\- - -**_

` _and all went blank!, and then. ._ ´

 ** _-"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"-_**

A powerful, high pitched penetrating sound through his mind, making him arch in pain, making him knee on the ground. Soon he started to feel outweighed by some invisible force when he remembered who was the one that stabbed him in the guts.

 **-"OOOOAAAARRGGGGHHH!"-**

Another loud sound, this time a roar, penetrated through the Dark-cloaked boy`s body, shivering his spine as sudden reaction to it. Said roar, inhumane, deep and wicked, remind him of horrible experiences back at home, on a time where he wasn`t unable to defend effectively by himself.

Now all that had changed. But it was up to him to prove it. Said howl managed to snap him out of his pain, as well leave the headache on a second page. His feeling of anxiety were switched to one of focus and alarm.

 _´It appears I don`t even have time to wondering where I`m, thought. . . . Let`s see what is going on´_ And so, the black cloaked boy climbed on the wall in jump, and started to move around the roofs of the houses, starting to hear

As he jumped from roof to roof, he used that time to take a better look around his surroundings: He was in a Oriental-themed town, with the typical patterns that used to be in this sort of culture: Roof with curved borders, buildings with impecable rectangular shape, some sort of rectangular man-made ponds, as well he manage to see some graffiti with oriental symbols.

He also saw the people, some of then coming from a direction, and others getting themselves and/or their families out of the house. terrified, panicking and weeping, running desperately and moving in a collective, yet chaotically mass, The people of Kuroyuri were fully of negative feelings.

Finally, landing in a alley next to an great avenue, he walked there and said avenue, and he grabbed by forced a young woman from the shoulders and pull her to the alley. With a height of 5,0 feet and long brown brown and messy hair, she almost could reach his chin, his height was of 5,4. The woman, shocked by the rude appearance of the boy, only stared him with her eyes full of terror, panting as if she was about to throw up her lungs from the mouth.

"What`s going on? Who is attacking?" She was painting hard, so hard she could only babble inconsistently, her eyes were ruling wildly, as if in her mind she was still running from the danger. It wasn`t until the Young man decided to put her hands around her checks and put a more gentle, yet serious voice"Calm down, look me in to my eyes and try to breath slowly as possible, all right?. . . I need you to calm down and tell me what kind of monster is attacking the town, so I can do something about it!"He wasn`t a fool, his first step was always get information of the enemy as soon as possible, and given that he wasn`t able to recall where he was, he didn`t wanted to jump against the unknown.

"You are a huntsman!?" her words died in a high-pitched screech coming from the sky. As both raised their heads towards the sky, they where able to see the shadow of a gigantic bird, passing above them, intercepting the mass of people running.

Landing on a house at the street ahead, cutting the panicked mass´s escape route, the Nevermore and fired a wave of feathers towards the people, impaling, killing. The screams of terror and pain, the whipping of those who managed to hide, the mayhem ended up freaking out the girl, which tried release herself from the boy`s iron grip, as her instinct was yelling her to run, run and hide. But then she fell to the ground, as her captor had just release her. As the girl started to crawl backwards towards the alley, she saw how the young boy started to run in the direction where the nevermore was.

"Hey!, hey!, HEY!" The boy yelled at the gigantic bird, until he placed attention on him"You, four eyes big COCK!. Catch me!" And then, after giving him the middle finger, he started to run, this time, in opposite direction, to where the people was running from.

The Nevermore, as if capable of understanding human language, reacted by emitting a penetrating, furious screech, and took flight, intending to catch that only soul who had the bravery to insult him in his face. As he was getting more and more into the center of the town, the dark-cloaked boy was able to see the destruction around, the fire razing the buildings, bodies lying on the ground, and smoke coming from different directions. He was also hearing something flying on his back. . .

 **"FLOSSH!"** The boy rolled to the right, evading being grabbed by the enormous pawns of the bird,

Just as the nevermore make a dive on him, attempting to strike him down with his peak, the boy smiled. Surprise was always a factor he liked to explote. Intermediately, he turned his body to the nevermore, facing him, and with loud words, he made appear:

" **Sniper!** "By a instant and subtle flash, his hands were occupied by a large rifle: a Steyr HS.50, colored with an urban fatigue paint. As soon the nevermore was at the mid distance between his initial position and his target, he pointed his rifle against the nevermore. And so, taking quick aim, he mumbled a prayer for his shot to be accurate.

The bullet was strong enough for penetrating the Nevermore left eye, but not enough strong for getting straight to his brain, or stop him for crashing to where the young sniper was. The nevermore flinched in noticeable pain as he was failing over.

 _ **-"THWACK!"-**_ As the Young man was getting up from diving away from the nevermore crash landing, he saw how the black bird of death was shuddering in pain, trying to stand up. He gritted his teeth at the picture.

And didn`t lose wasted the opportunity.

" **Rockets!** " And so, the sniper from his hands disappeared, and then he a pair of Black metallic looking RPG appeared in the young boy shoulders. United thought a metallic conduit that allow him to support both RPG in each shoulder stably, and only having the trigger in the handle of the right rocket, The DPRG, as It was nicknamed by her creator, had recently ranked up to his top 5 in his list of favorite weapons.

The kid had already took posture for using them, putting both of his eyes in the sights of both Rockets launchers. And with a smile of pleasure, he took quick aim at the nevermore, taking aim the space above the nevermore, who was starting to raise in his feet. Just as the creature was about to flap his wings to depart from land, the dark cloaked boy pressed the trigger.

" _I hope you can see the birds after this!_ " He muttered an instant before firing the rockets.

Because the rockets were fired at the space over the nevermore, by the moment the Grimm manages to make the first beating of wings, he ends up positioning his head in the rocket`s trajectory.

 _ **-"BOOM!"-**_

The nevermore head explote in burst of fire, bone and black pieces, and the Young could see how the bird body started to fall, crashing into a house.

"No blood,huh?better for whoever is going to clean all this mess I think" Said, referring as mess the state of the village around him" **Deactivate** " With that said, the launchers dissapear from his hands, ignoring that the body of the nevermore was already disintegrating.

That was all he said before starting to move to the center of the city. Deciding that It could be dangerous if he gets spotted by another bird, as he realized that those were last rounds of RPG, the young decides to move through the alleys and courtyards of the houses, without noticing that the body of the monster was starting to disappear in a smoke of black dust.

* * *

As he manages to get to another main avenue, he witness the same scenery again: destruction, some fire on houses, and some bodies, with their chest or stomachs dismembered, as the quick inspection he does shows as he run past next to them. It was at that moment when he saw a person in particular, lying next to a wall.

"Damn it!"He then, without caring about revealing his presence, the Young got close to the body.

". . **_–"pants"-_**. . . R-ren?"The body has just said, almost making flinch the Dark cloaked boy.

"No sir, I-It´s . . ."But his words were getting piled in his throat, at the horrible vision in front: The man who had the kindness and consideration to carrying him to safety was now lying on the ground, his mouth tainted with fresh blood coming from the internal bleeding, with a thrusting deep wound in his stomach made for what appeared to be two pair of claws.

He knew the man was completely beyond saving.

" _I´m so sorry. . ._ " He said in a repressed whisper, trying to contain his tears in his eyes sockets.

Again, It was all happening again. The fire, the screams, the dead, the blood, and the feeling of impotency were making him flow with sadness, guilt and . . . . anger, a terrible anger. It was so overwhelming that he had to reunite all his self-control in order to not fall in hysteria.

". . . _**-"Pants"-**_ You. . ."mumble Li, with his eyes showing a bit of relief. The "S-save. . _**-"Heavy pants"-**_ m-my son. . ." begged Li, his eyes watering, knowing this will be the last thing he could able to do for his child. And in an attempt to guide the stranger boy, absorbed in his savior´s last will, he raised his hand to appoint the inner city "He. . went. . in that directio _ **-"Cough" -"Cough" -"Cough" –**_ " Blood stained the boy`s clothes.

"Shhh. . .It´s okay, It´s okay, sir "He said those words in tone like a father would comfort his son after a "You can rest peacefully" His eyes were struggling for not let drop any single tear of grief. Frowning in determination, he swore:

"I will promise your son gets out of here alive!, even if that means I`ll find my grave here too! _"_

Li Lie saw amazed the fire in dark-brown eyes of the young, full of energy and conviction. He was immediately convinced that, whatever could happen from now, his son would make it out of this field of death alive. Such was the last scenery in front of his eyes. . .

 _`I see. . . at the end. . It was the right call after all . .´_ And with those final words, his thoughts disappeared from his young man took a few seconds to recompose himself for a while. No matter how many times he had to witness this kind of scenery, he wouldn`t never get used to this.

Witnessing the death of thousands of people for him was something he could handle, like numbers. But witnessing the death of a good person, a man in front of his eyes, who took the trouble to help him, _That_ was another matter however.

"May your soul find the comfort in the afterlife" he makes a quick prayer with both of his palms united each other, before standing up, and hurling into the street, with a new objective in regard.

Strange how a person mind could work. Sometimes, it worked in accord to the current circumstances, as the common people could show: Fear to the danger, Joy to the victories, Intrigue to curiosity to the mysteries, Grief to the loss. Affection to a loved this boy´s mind, who was now reaching the central plaza of the town, worked as clockwork: His way of life demanded always to first, burn off any kind emotion burdening at the moment, so later said emotions can no longer interfere in his objectives, like the one his dying benefactor had give to him before fading away from the world.

With a mind completely without emotions or sentiment that could disturb his decisions or actions, his mind had space for achieving the maximum focus on situations and the logical and the non-lineal procedures of thought. Only with those features, a person was able to carry his potential to his limits. At least, that was the philosophy he was trying to follow, it didn't mean he had like it at all. It was one of the most important things he has been ever taught that could finally encourage him to put some interest in the world around him again, no matter the location, no matter the time.

With his mind fresh, although body still not at 10/10, the young dark-cloaked spot a nevermore flying to where he was. By instinct, he instantly jumped inside a open window of a close house, taking shelter inside. Crouching below the window, He hear the nevermore landing on a close house, emitting an screech as entrance.

It was only after hearing the beating of wings getting more and more distant that he finally decided to take a peer at the window.

He commenced to scan around all that his eyes could see, and finally, he managed to see a pair of Silhouettes moving from the down part of a house, then emerging from there and running together into a alley. He didn´t managed to get a good description of the shadows, but he knew that it belonged to a pair of children due to their petite stature. Finally, after checking his surroundings again, he decided to follow them into the alley.

Putting strength in his legs, he hurled from the window, willing to chase the kids. Or at least those where his plans until just now.

As he touched his feet touched the ground, his sight detected movement from his left. turning at this direction, the dark-cloaked boy saw a group of black furred creatures, with skulls in their heads and bone parts along their bodies, hitting at his location.

He noticed that one of them, a wolf bigger than the others, with much bone-pieces covering his body, seeing him directly in his eyes, with Fury and savagery. . .

He could also see some of their paws where covered with a red stains . . like the corpses he found. . . now all was starting to have sense.

It was them. .

It was always them. . .

It was always like this

He always wondered why: Why the monsters always decide to destroy people`s lives. . . why always decide to take your future and leave you with the options of being dead or hopeless. . . what motives them?. . . and. . For what purpose? It was hate? It was for some sort of benefits?

Or it was just the nature of them?

 _ **"Aauuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

As the leader let out howl, warning all his underlings action and rush to the single figure ahead, the young felt his blood boil through his veins, his thoughts starting to become more erratic, a strange energy empowering his body, and a new emotion was starting to dominate his judgment.

It was hate, a seed of a Tree called sorrow.

 _"_ You fucking creeps! . . I`m gonna kill you all!. . . ** _CS!_** "

* * *

After running for a while, a duo of children opened a door from the backwards of a house, taking the place as a shelter. The door connected to a narrow kitchen, with some windows above the the dishwater, and fridge next to it, in a corner. The house was pitch dark, with the only source of lights being the fire devouring nearby houses and buildings. Instructing to his friend to wait there while he was about check the other rooms house, Ren explored at cat-steps the rest of the house, going first through a hole door which connected the kitchen with the living-dinning room, then going to the hallway, which connected was connected with the bathrooms and a bedroom. He also observed that there was a stairwell who leaded to the second

Just as he was ending to explore the bedroom, he found a portrait. It was about an elder couple with two middle adults, man and woman, the both looking similar to each other. For a moment His thoughts drafted to his memories of his father and mother, who would no longer see anymore.

He stopped to think about that: He need to return with his orange-haired friend. He knew she may could not handle stay alone in the dark for too long.

"We can hide for now, as long we don`t make any sound, they won`t hear us" Says Ren Lie, attempting to conform her new(and future) friend, the orange haired girl from that morning. She sits in the floor, with her back leaning on the wall of the narrow kitchen and gives a worried look around her surroundings, holding a toy-wood hammer. Sure, if it wasn´t because she end up meeting Ren, she wouldn`t be as calm as she knew well that the danger had not passed"A-anyways, there must be something we can eat over here. L-let me check" and then he opened the cupboards,looking for something to eat, realizing that she could may not eaten nothing since that bread she stole that morning. He also though of checking the fridge.

"Valkyrie"Managed Mumble sheepishly while seeing her surrounding, calmed, but a still anxious at the possibility of a surprise assault by a Grimm. Ren turned to her, holding what appeared to be a sack of breads.

"Huh?"

"My full name is Nora, N-Nora Valkyrie" she mumbled too, although compressible enough for Ren.

Ren then draws a innocent smile over his mouth"It´s a good knowing you, Nora Valkyrie" That earned a reaction from her. She stopped checking her surroundings and stared at Ren`s magenta eyes.

"And you too" she managed to hold a for a few seconds a slightly, happy for being acknownledged his savior name, yet her smile soon became a sad expression. looking at the ground, Nora did another question, in rather "Are we going to die here?" Said question came of the blue for Ren. True, he could be able to protect

"Don´t worry Nora, I-I sure someone will come and rescue us!" He was paying so much attention at Nora that he didn`t realized about the shadow behind him.

"Oh good, something to eat"

"Ah!" Ren turned and backed in surprised, failing on the ground next to Nora, which in fear, flinched along with Ren.

"Hey, take it easy children, I don´t bite. At least not for now. . ." Said in a sarcastic voice, yet amigable tone of voice, while grabbing and opening the bag of bread, taking a piece to the mouth, and then closing it again and throwing it to the feet of both children. Then taking a seat on the kitchen, he asked "Are you by the way Ren Lie little girl?" asked at the black haired boy.

"Y-yes, who-" but then the realization reached his mind"I´m not girl, I´m a boy!" squeaked in complain, offended for the misjudging. This reaction made Nora giggle.

"Ohps, sorry for the mistake, is that you truly look like girl, at least more girly that that boy next to you" say pointing at Nora, whose expression changed from funny to offended.

"Hey, I´m a girl!"Complained Nora against the statement. Ren could only let out a short, repressed chuckle.

"Oh. . _**-"Giggles"-**_ . . .Wow, this definitely not my day" and he take a good look at the boy` _Yeah, looks like he`s his son. And that girl from there must be her friend, or acquaintance. It doesn`t matter, she can tag along´_

"Are you. . . a huntsman?" At the words of Nora, the dark cloaked boy saw her with intrigue. After debating if ask her or not what that mean, he decided that the best response would be the one that could calm them at the current situation.

"Yes, I`m" He said faking a smug smile, feign confidence in his posture "I was on a mission and I got hurt, the next I remember is waking up at this place "He didn`t wanted to reveal that Ren`s father was dead.

Not a thing new for Ren, of course is. But the dark cloaked boy wasn`t aware of this.

"A-anyways, we need to leave the this place fast before the monsters or the _fire_ catch us" then he crouched between the kids, putting at Ren level and asked "I`m sorry for asking you this kids, you are probably passing for a lot right now but. . . do you know if there is some sort of same zone or evacuation point? or place to go in case like this?" The kids saw each other in thought.

Nora was the first to respond.

"Y-yeah! there are safe houses at the outsides of the village!" Said Nora, recalling the times she wandered in the village, even that time when she had to stay outside the village one night"I know where they are, they are outside the town!" Then she stands up, willing to say she would lead the way there if necessary, but for her surprise, Ren holds her before making any step.

"No, we cannot go there!"Ren Squeaked lowly. Nora turned to her, perplexed.

"And why is that?"Asked the older boy.

"My. . my father told me to not to go there" He said staring at the ground, eyes closing a little"He said it would not be safe. . .because of the. . beast. ." and then, the Dark cloaked boy flinched for a moment, at the memory of the deceased man. But he repressed those feeling, and focused on the current situation.

" _**-"Sigh"-**_ I guess your father had a good reason for saying that" he then pats his head "But we can`t stay here for too long, we could get spotted by those freaks. Besides-"

 _ **"Grooooowl. . ."**_ an low tone-yet audible noise occupied the kitchen. Both boys, older that the other, looked with their eyes brows open at the only girl on the bunch.

"N-nora. . "Said an awkward Ren.

"Mhh. . sorry" She awkwardly smiles..

 _ **"GROOOWWLL"**_ The new sound came this time, from the Dark-Cloaked boy. Both younger kids stare at him, surprised

"Well, I think we could eat something before moving. . .".

* * *

Inside the cupboards, there was more food that Nora had seen in a long time: Breads, cookies, Cereal, and more stuff that if cooked, could give her the best dinner she would had in years. In the Fridge there was milk, cheese, as well a thin, flat cake of batter in a dish. . .

"What are these?" Asked Nora while receiving the dish from Ren. The Dark cloaked boy took the cheese for himself.

"Pancakes. They taste better freshly made" Then, seeing Nora taking a bit at it, she started to draw a shocked expression in her face"Are you okay? You don`t like the pancakes?"

"No. . it`s. . it`s. . . the most delicious thing I have tasted before. . " Said while chewing and savoring the cold batter in her paladar. It had been decided that Nora would eat the pancakes and milk, much fo her delight, while the rest. While the Dark cloaked boy was cutting the bread and spread them with cheese in the kitchen table, Ren sited next to Nora, seeing her enjoying the pancakes.

"Wanna some of this? There is enough for you too" He asked to Ren, seeing that he wasn`t eating nothing of Nora`s dish of pancakes. He nodded in negative response

"No, I`m not hungry" He responded sincerely.

"Ok" Shrugged. Then he took a chop of the cheese sandwich. While eating, he was contemplating at the kids, especially at Ren, who was silent and stoic seeing at a point blank of the floor _`These kids. . their hair is kinda. . unnatural. Could be that their parents decided to dye them at this age, but still. . .´_ And from those thoughts, he gulped the contents of his mouth"Kid, I may ask you: do you know where I`m? " At that question, Ren raised his eyes to him curiously.

"You don`t know mister?"

"No" He shook his head" The last thing I remember was being carried to this village by someone and then waking up in the hospital. . . and don`t call me Mr. I`m 15 years!" he corrected sternly.

"O-ok, Sorry. . .?"

"Ashrdell"Responded with rough voice while taking another bit of his food"Yah cal con ma **-** _ **"Gulp"** **-**_. . Sorry, you can call me Ashrdell, Kid"

"All, right, I`m Ren"

"Ansh I mma Norhra!" Said with her mouth full of her meal.

"And you are in Kuroyuri, It`s. ." He answered at the same time Nora was finishing her last piece of pancake. Although looking completely concentrated in her meal, in truth she was putting her best attention to the conversation"It was my home. . ."

"Sorry for the loss. . . Now, do you know have if there is any safe place besides the safe houses?

"Well. . . are close of the kingdom of mistral and. . ." Then Ren came to a realization: If he was a huntsman, then where was his weapon?"Are you really a hunstman?" But Ashrdell didn`t reply the question. Instead, a expression of panic went through his face.

 _`A kingdom. . .my god. . . did end that far from home!?´  
_

 ** _"Auuuuhhh!. . ."_**

"What was that?" Said an agitated Nora, who started to panic, until Ren get close to her and embrace her in order to calm her. The dark cloaked boy realized that the sounds where coming from the front of the house, and feeling obligated to see what was happening, he decided to take a look.

"Stay here and be silent, I will peer out " Then he quietly moved from the kitchen to the hallway. From there he was able to see the entrance door, next to a window. As he moved to the window, apart side from hearing the growling of what appeared to be some sort of carnivore organism, he could also hear faint horse footsteps. . .

Finally, next the window, he moved his head to the window, and what he saw only put him more nervous than before. The street in the front was crawled with a bunch Black furred, wolf-like creatures, with skulls covering their heads, and eyes red as the blood, smelling something on the ground, as they were. .

 _`Oh dammit!´_ he mentally cursed, realizing they were being tracked _._ And for the worst, he also saw other figure coming from the left: The shape resembled a big horse, black like the werewolves, with a skull covering his face, and having frontal feet instead of hoof, as well having "something" dragging from It`s left _`Damn what it`s that thing!?´_

He then started to make a mental recall of the weapons and ammo he still had as his disposition, and the balance gave red _`I unloaded everything in my last mission, and had just wasted the last round of missiles in that bird. I only have with 4 rounds left for the sniper, my CS, and two C-4 with detonator. I need a strategy mhhh. . ._ _I could take care of those werewolves with no problem using the CS, they are pretty much pushovers. The horse, however. . ._ _I may have to use the C-4 against it, It`s skin seem to be pretty thick by the looks of it. But I can`t engage in combat without risking the lives of the kids. What if they get attacked while . . .?´_ And then, he started his way back to the kitchen, silent as possible, _`But if we stay here, those wolves will it find figure out about us through scent´_

 _That`s it, Now we will be moving out of here´_ However _,_ As he was returning to the kitchen through the hallway as silently as possible, he saw Ren, crawling over the ground from the entrance of the kitchen doing signs at him, indicating cautiousness and danger. This could only mean one thing. . .

"There are Grimm at the doors of the kitchen too!" Whispered the little boy when Ashrdell managed to lean close enough to his mouth, his answer being backed up by the guttural sounds of the werewolves roaming the backwards of the house and the shadows they emite from the windows of the kitchen, tracking a smell too. Nora was crouching below the dishwasher, holding her hammer tightly, with a nervous expression, trembling.

Soon, they would be found by the Grimm. Combat would be inevitable.

* * *

 **Sooooooo. . . Yeah, sorry. I said earlier this was going to be a two chapter story, but I think at least there is going to be one chapter more, and maybe, mayyyyyybe a epilogue. But right now I`m thinking of two ways how our three Characters are going to pull out of this situation.**

 **Have you realized that, while the Grimm are able to sense human`negative emotions, almost no one pinpoints about the Grimm`s natural skills that they have as belonging to a certain kind of species?. In this case, I have pinpointed the olfactory senses of the wolves that a werewolf, or in this case a Beowulf, could have to track down a prey.**

 **Update 1: Sorry, apparently, I got careless and uploaded the chapter without doing the correct revision, my apologies. Now fixed!**

 **See ya next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Auuuuhhh!. . ."_**

"What was that?" I think that was a howl, then I see Nora starting to tremble in fear. I can`t avoid getting close to give her to embrace

"Stay strong, Nora" I mutter close to her ears.

"Stay here and be silent, I will peer out "Whispers Ashrdell. For an instant I feel the urge to tell him about. . . my power, my . . .semblance, but by time I decided to confess it, he had passed to the hallway. I can only hope for the best.

"T-they will find us?" Nora is still trembling in fear

"They won`t . . .And if they do that, I will use my power like I did before"

Then we heard the noises, coming from the windows. I raise to to peek on the window. And what I see a pair of Beowulfs roaming the alley. After intermediately ducking again, I motion to Nora to stay quiet while I start to carefully walking towards the alley.

"There are Grimm at the doors of the kitchen too!" As I whisper this as low as possible at Ashrdell, his face going from stoic to troubled. Uhhh, he looks like he doesn`t know what to do. . . Perhaps now is the best moment to say something about my semblance-

"Ren,"He gestures to follow him. We crawl back to where Nora taking cover below the dishwasher and frowning his eyes serious he softly whisper at us"At front doors there are monsters too, we are surrounded, and soon or later, they will find us" Nora squeezes hard on me, like the first time, whipping silently. " But don`t worry, Nora. Everything will be fine, I have a plan to get us out of this mess".

"You. . d-do?" Says Nora sheepishly. He nods, without vanishing his grim expression in his face.

"What you are we going to do is the next: I will lure the monsters from here as far as possible" Then he stares at me" Ren, you and Nora must pack everything food and water you can carry around and hide in another house as faraway as possible, preferably in one which is far away from any fire" I just stay silent at his explanation. Somehow, he gives me a familiar feel, like when I`m being calmed by my father. Then, without making any noise, he leans to the fridge, opens the door, and takes a plastic bottle of. . . mustard? "If possible, and only without getting caught, draw a sign on the wall of the place that you are going to be" And then, he draws a sign of a cross in the kitchen doors " In that way, I can later find you, all right?"

"I. .Umh. .I-I" I`m loss at words, the way he talks, all he is saying, it makes me feel so. . .No, he. .

he is going to sacrifice? no, NO. I won`t let that happen again!. This time, I can do something .This time, I will do something!. Just as he is raising on his feet, I also do the same and grab him by his wrist

"Mister, w-wait, don`t go-!" I raise my voice to him, trying to making forfeit from his plan. But he interrupts me, turning quickly on me.

"Kid" He sees me with his eyes, with sympathy"Listen to me clearly: I know you have fear, trust me. I`m also shaken, I don`t even know where I`m or why I`m even here in the first place. But now. . . I need you to be brave and be focused, not only for yourself, but for her and me." And then she points with his stare at Nora, who is looking at us, with her legs squeezed to his body, trying to hold herself "Especially her. She needs you more than ever-"

"I have a power that can makes us invisible to the Grimm!" I finally let it out. his eyes wide`s in surprise at what I said.

" For real?"

"Y-yes"

"You are not joking don`t you?"He says at me with a calmer look, but I notice rolling his eyes to below mee, seeing at the windows.

"N-no, I can make us-" But then he just pushes me to where Nora is.

-" **SNIPER!** "-

 _ **"BANG!"**_

. . . my ears. . I can`t hear anything but a **_piiinnggg_**. . . I slowly open my eyes to see Ashrdell putting a bullet in his weapon . . I turn my head towards my right to see Nora, who is also covering her ears.

 _ **"BANG!"**_

Strange. . It doesn`t sound loud. . . is almost like an echo. . Huh? he is trying to tell me something. .

"Co . . Ge . . here . ."

"What?"

"Use your power now!"

And then, everything happens too fast: A sound of wood creaking violently, Ashrdell ducking and covering us with his cape.

Then everything went black.

* * *

At the sound of the gunfire, The horseman of the grimm, who was standing reacted, twitching his body in awakening at the presence of new lives to take. Raising his arms, and emitting a low gutural growl he tossed his hands/claws at the wall where the kitchen was supposed to be, crashing through the wall and reaching the interior of the room. After leveling the buiding, appointing from the street to where the windows of the kitchen with his slender, yet strong long arms, he closes to find out, in a corner of the messy, narrow kitchen someone covering within a dark cloak. At the hole made in the kitchen, multiple beowolfs start to close at the area, surrounding it.

Before launching his arms to skewer the anyone hidden in the cloud, the dark horseman gives an instant of look at the symbol on the black cloth: A silver cross with green triangule in the middle.

* * *

 _ **"** **BOOM!"**_

"What was that sound?" Ask the little girl known as Nora, as we are walking leaning next to the walls of the buildings, maintaining our grasp on Ren so he can still engulfs us in this power of him, leaving my other hand for the trigger. The dark monsters who are passing by next to us are ignoring our presence, running in the direction from were we came from.

It appears that the explosion has done a good job serving as a bait, as well a way to cover our escape and take down whoever went to poke around my cloak. . . with the C4 and my sniper rifle( _RIP Steyr HS .50_ ).

I must say, these guys have curious shapes: Some of these monsters that are passing next to us have shapes of werewolfs, others of massive bears and some mufos with forms of. . I have no idea what they are, but they are like lower part of a bipedal reptilian, except it all black with some bones plates decorating his skin, and has a _mouth where the half part of the chest should be_.

"That was an explosion" I said with a grin, is like I were teaching an pre-escolar, with a gentle tone, attempting to distract her from the shadows passing"Remenber the cape where we went hiding before Ren could use his power? well, I left an explosive there for the Grimm

"What its a explosion.?" What? for real?. Then I ask

"Mhh. . . let just say that an explosion. Explosions are cool and monster`s killers, got it?"

"All right" She then, for my surprise, puts a face of concentration, and starts to mumble"Explosions are cool and monster`s killers, Explosions are cool and monster`s killers, Explosions are cool and monster`s killers. . ." Great, I just taught a highly probable homeless girl a mantra about explosions. This is really not my best day-"Hey Ren, did you know what an explosion was?"- She asks at the black haired boy, who right now is holding his left hand, walking between me and Nora.

"No. . . I didn`t . . " manages to say poorly, and I can`t blame him. He is focusing in holding this strange camouflage on us while we walk, with our backs touching the walls of a house.

Back before, at the moment Ren said he had a power capable of making us invisible at the view of those monster, I went dumb for a moment, Unfortunately, Ren also had to raise his voice at the moment he claimed that he had this power. That brought the attention of a werewolf, whose head was peeking out on the window.

Without giving seconds thoughts, I pushed Ren to were Nora was, who was trying to repress her fear, and I called my sniper, took an bullet of the four I had in a tightly strap at the back of my cloak( _Yes, I just figured out when changing clothes in the hospital.I wonder why I didn`t left emergency rounds in my cloak_ ) and reloaded my rifle. By the time the monster was crashing through the window, I press the trigger, _**Bang!**_

After taking down the first, I reloaded again my sniper, thinking about the fact I counted two shadows from that back before. . .

 _ **Bang!** _ and then I took down the second one just as he showed his face in the window, it was at that moment I saw Ren, with a stupid expression, like, confused by the situation. Then I heard a growl, and next the sounds of something cracking through the walls at the same time I was telling Ren use his powers. Feeling familiar with the sounds of the creaking, at the next instant I used my cloak to cover the children and me while ducking with them in order to protect them from the flying debris. It was then when I knew we need to act quickly: At the time that moment Ren started to shone with a magenta color, testimony that his power was activated, I told him to help Nora to following me without leaving the cloak. I must say they accomplished very well, without breaking their grasp from me.

We swiftly moved to the other corner of the kitchen, to next to where the backdoor was, put the C-4 and the sniper rifle holding my cloak, as way of deceiving the monster into thinking of a person, and them we quickly walked from there. however, by the time we where hitting the alleys from behind, the werewolves were already moving to us.

A moment, a _freaking_ moment of doubt took me to decide to either call my CS and jump to slice their heads off, or trust in Ren`s power. I ended up going for the last, and then I gave a quick-last possible view at Ren`s, which for my surprise. . . was gray.

G-r-a-y, gray. and also Nora was gray, and then I was gray too, devoid of any kind of , long short story: The monsters ignored us, passing past in from of us, and then with everyone grasp on Ren, we started to switly walk away from we got far enough, I took off the secure of the detonator, and pressed the button.

"Looks like the stampede is over, kids" I say to both children, which then they proceed to look both parts of the city"Time to move"

And then we keep following the avenue, walking at normal pace, without saying a word. my eyes are scanning my surroundings, looking for anything that moves, be man or beast, while both my hands maintain my grasp on the children. Nora still carries her little wood hammer, wielding like it would be a true weapon, also seeing through the destruction, attentive. Before, she had that stern expression of everything going down, like a combination of depression and . But now she looks different: She now with her face frowned, holding the hammer really tightly, and sometimes looking sideways at Ren, with those big, once sky blue eyes.

And then we have Ren: aside from that moment he yelled at me, he was maintaining himself composed all the time, even when we posed in from of those werewolves. I wonder if he knows about. . . his father. Not gonna ask or say a thing about that, not now or in the near future, assuming I find out where the heck I`m!.

Mhhm. . we re getting closer to an intersection, it seems. A large Sakuya tree is standing right there, in the middle of all this destruction.

Such nice tree. . .

" _The Sakura marks the path to otherworld_ " I mutter to myself, or I least, that`s what I know.

"Huh?"Asks me Nora, Ren without showing notice of our words, more likely because he still focusing on maintain the gray-invisibility over us.

"N-nothing. Lets keep going!"

Wait

now that I realize!, shouldn`t Ren shut his power?, He seems to be having some trouble in moving and maintaining his invisibility power on us.

"Ren, you can, emh. . . dispel your power. We`re clear for now"I order to Ren. This power But Ren doesn`t reply, instead, he keeps his vision focused in out front, frowning furiously, obstinate -"Ren, Did you hear me?"- He nods slightly, without replying, and still keeping his sight on the road ahead, we re still walking. Nora now is staring at his partner, frowning worried.-"Wait, let`s stop for a sec"-

We stand below the Sakuya tree. Ren decides to evade my sight, his face looking at the ground, still frowned. Nora is looking us, concerned about our disagreement. And I`m starting to become anxious at this situation.

"Ren, there are no monsters around. You don`t need to keep your power on us" I raise my voice a little higher, with a tone of reproach, so he can snap out from his obstinacy.

"No . . " His response is firm.

"Ren" Surprisingly, this time, Nora is the one who speaks, pleading" You should listen to Ash!" Damn right-wait, did you just call me Ash?.

Nevermind, is not the moment for thinking in that stuff.

If one could see at Ren, they would see that the boy was starting to paint, like he was going through a lot of strain , except he wasn`t sweating, or hot, just painting a lot more than normal.

"Ren, What are you attempting to do?, Do you realize that maintaining your power unnecessarily will only tire you for nothing?" I sum statement to the Orange-haired girl next to me. . . and damn I can believe I`m lecturing a child in the middle of a danger-zone!-"Dispel it"

"We could. . . escape without being detected. We wouldn`t need to get worried about the Grimm anymore!"

"What-?"

"My dad. . .Only I had uses this before. . ." Aaaahhh, so that`s what is bugging him. . . he did knew about it, after all.

Sigh, what I can do? what I can do . . .?

. . .

Okay, I know what to say.

-". . . ** _-"Sigh"-_**. . Listen Ren"- Then I crouch in front of him, and then I start to talk with a softer tone-"You have a great ability within you, It can save people if used at the right time. But look at you now: You are starting to get tired, what is going to happen if you can`t use your power in our moment of most need?" Then I stood up, intending to finish my sentence"Is for that reason that you must save all the energy you can. How you will be able to help if you are not in shape to do it?"- At my remark, Ren wide his eyes, realizing of his mistake-"You also have another good trait inside: you are able to keep your head cool among all this chaos. Don`t start losing it out yet just because you think we are completely defenseless. Your father didn`t die so you could die by a stupid mistake" And so I smirk at him

"You. . .?"

"Yes. . . I saw him before. . . I promised him that I would make sure you survive all this, and I`m not thinking of stepping back now. . . ." And so, in order to change subject. . ."Besides, we are not completely hopeless. . . . **_CS_** "And so, The handle of my weapon materializes in my right palm, and as I`m closing it, the rest of the weapon materializes. The kids wide their eyes at the sight of my weapon.

"Wow, nice sword. . ." Says Ren

"Its looks like a piece of-

 _"The Black iron one?"_

 _" Yeah, I like fire_ _"_

 _"I see. . . well, when my turns arrives, I will forge a katana for me!~"_

 _"Katana, huh?. They are pretty good for slashing, but are will be more hard to make. Also, you will to train a style of combat"_

 _"Style?"_

 _"Yeah. . well, not every person who holds the a sword uses the same moves, right?"_

 _"Ahhh. . ."_

 _". . .Al right, listen, Little bean, why don`t we just name the other`s weapon? I will let you name my weapon now and In return, I will do the same for when you have wrought your weapon ¿Deal?"_

 _"hehehe~ Any name?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Okay! Deal!"_

 _"Good, now, what name do you have in mind?_

 _"~Trash pick~"_

 _". . .why?"_

 _"Because it reminds me of the pick Mr. Regi uses to pick the trash from the street"_

 _"Come one, you can`t. . . HOLY . . . you are right!"_

 _"Yes~. . ."_

 _"Darn it"_

 _"Hahahahaha. . . "_

 _"Remember when my time comes to name your weapon, you little bean~"_

 _". . .Ok its was a joke, only a joke, I swear!"_

 _"Good for you. Now, how would you name it"_

 _"Brother, would you like the name. . .?"_

 _"Carbone Soleggiato "- Those faint words le_ ave my lips, as I make an examination of my weapon: It`s a broadsword, The cross-guard is made of a circular gear with four arms, each one ends with a little silver blade, the gear itself has a look mechanical look. The Grip has a dark red color, with silver engravings of dragons breathing flames, the pommel has a cylindrical form, ending in a semicircumference, unlike the rest of the hilt, the pommel has a . . . I don`t exactly know how to describe this. . .

It`s looks like petrified wood, but a all dark gray, almost black. The blade however, is another history. . .

It has a triangular-like form, it`s as long as my arm. And its completely black! no dark, Pitchblack!, like seeing a piece of coal in blade form.

Now, now . . I don`t recall it has gun mode at all, but it has a way of ranged attack. But I`m not going to test it now.

"It`s name is Carbone Soleggiato" I mumble like an idiot, while I stroke slowly the blade. Nora is just in awe, still with her mouth open and wide eyes looking at my sword

"What a weird name. . ." Despite the words, Ren is also amazed by the looks of-

Wait

I just remembered. . .about something

.

.

.

I lost those ingots of Stilium that I had bought for my brother`s birthday!

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Oh, and Mistral is name of the kingdom I just have left two days before. But still FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Ashrdell, are you okay? you are pale out of sudden. . " Observed Ren at my sudden shift of mood. But I don`t get the moment to explain

"Can you hear that!?"Nora cries, as she turns her little head to her back. A buzzing sound can be heard in our location.

"Me too, its sounds like. ."-Ren stops, as he redirects his sight upwards, looking in every direction possible. I do the same

The buzzing sound from the air is becoming more and more loud. . . .from our left! and then I turn my head to the source of the sound only to find myself an opportunity.

A hope spot.

And yet, I can`t believe how convenient is this, or how I was even able to forget about this!.

-"Hey!, hey!, over here!"- I shout putting al my pressure in my lungs, trying to pick the attention of the flying airships. Or flying boats should say, because they look like boats with wings and turbines, and a compartment below. as they pass up from us, going to some sort of direction through the surrounding mountains, I fell in as I observe how our only way to escape is flying away from us.

Unfortunately, this also brings the attention of something else. An unwanted attention.

" _ **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"**_

A beowolf has just made a call to their partners-in-masacre. His Red-lava eyes are reflecting an uncontainable amount of bloodlust. . . and they are locked on us!

-"Ren!"- fortunately, he reacts quickly, and manages to use his semblance on him and Nora and fall back to one of the surrounding houses. As I get in a stance, The Beowolf was pouncing on me, with his claws opens and his eyes pointing at my throat.

he never got the chance.

 ** _"SLASH!"_**

And so, I evade his embrace by passing next to him, slicing his throat. his head ends up hitting the ground, and the body of the attacker landed clumsy on the ground, lifeless.

" Uf, thank god that-"

 **`Snarls´**

"Nevermind" More of them have appeared from the other side of the street. They seem to be switching looks between me and his headless buddy. . . and somehow I feel like they are seeing me with more hate than usual.

I swing with Carbone Soleggiato around with one Hand, and end up pointing it against the remaining beasts.

"Come on!"I scream at the monsters, whose are starting to rush against me intermediately"Guys, wherever you are, stay out of this until I said it`s done!"- I shout at the air, I don`t exactly know were they are hiding, but I`m sure they must be close.

The first one goes for leap on me, I react to it by dashing past below him, slashing his stomach as the Grimm fails to reach me, and as I rose with my feet another one has already raised his arm in order to tear my face off. I manage to block it with my sword at the same time I slide to a side, but the force of it makes me lose my equilibrium and forces me to do a flip in order to avoid being caught defenseless in the ground.

As my feet touch the ground again, Another werewolf gets closer, trying to pounce on me. in the moment the beast leaves the air in order to get me, I step on the side, and spinning on my self, I manage to not only evade his attack, but also thrust my sword in his head. unfortunately, my sword also gets stuck in the Grimm`s external skull.

"Oh ten noes!"

I make a run for the disseminating body as one of the werewolves is my tail, and the other one is blocking my path.

But then, I see a plate hitting his head.

-"Hey!" Nora is just standing on a rooftop. How the hell did she get up there? "Get away from him!" And she proceeds to launch more plates

That distraction alone allows me to pass flawlessly over the distracted Beowulf by making a jump on his shoulder in order to impulse myself. Once I land close to the dissolving body to take the sword, I proceed press a certain part of grip below the guard. As I do this, I turn my head to see Nora, still in the rooftop while showing her tongue to the other Beowolf, as her hand is being grip by Ren, his semblance engulfing them.

Then, cross-guard starts to spin, as the hilt starts to expand, revealing even more engravings with Dragons and reptile-like creatures in silver.

Once my swords completes it`s transformation, I see that my weapon has become a fine, large spear

-"Here we go"- I mutter before impulsing myself with all the strength of my legs, against the Beowulfs, who just resumed their attention to me.

the first one to face me launches his strikes of swipes at me with their claws, but I parry them by swinging the spear, spinning my body too, and I start to counter attack by spinning my spear, the monster gets in a flurry of attacks, which also reaches the other monster, making him flinch. After an exchange of blows, I manage to send a stroke on one of the Beowulfs, hitting his head with the pommel and stunning him.

Finally, spinning my weapon to gain momentum, I thrust the other Beowulf`s chest, and retract my weapon intermediately, as the other one approaches me from behind, already recovered. I make a rotatory jump in order to hit him with the pommel of my spear, sending him against a wall of a house.

The Beowulf ends stunned as result of the blow. I waste no time. As he starts to stand up, I start to take Aim as I lift my weapon.

 _`Bye Bye´_

And so, Carbone Soleggiato gets hurled, impaling his midsection to the wall behind him.

Its over . . wait, its not. That Beowulf is still moving. Better finish the job. Dammit his moans of pain. . . he is really in agony, he sounds like wounded dog. . .

 _`Is . . .Fucking . . .ANNOYING!´_ I scream as I rip off roughly Carbone Soleggiato from his chest, tearing apart his body. Thank goodness Grimm don`t have any blood at all. . .

 _`There is no way I should feel sorry for them, t_ _hey are black scourge, the nightmare of men´._

 _These dammed monsters can every single thing loved from you´_ I though as I transform Carbone Soleggiato back to his original form, and then making it disappear, back to where. . . to wherever the place I`m putting all the things I send with my semblance. Being honest there is nothing worse that feeling pity for these bastards.

And then. . . I start to hear some footsteps. But these doesn`t sound like the Grimm.

I see Nora and Ren coming from the an alley next to the house they had been before, the sounds of his footsteps being more loud as they come close. While Ren has a calm expression, Nora. . .

"That was awesome! Superduperawesome!, you are the best-slashing-monster-machine I ever saw!"-

"But I think you could have missed that throw of before. . ."-Says Ren, without hiding his smile of relief. I smile back for a second. . . before realizing that these two putted themselves in an unnecessary risk!

 **"Tuck!"**

"Aw!"

 **"Boop!"**

"Ouch!" "Bu-but why?" Questions a shocked Nora , perplex at the sudden hit on her head.

"For putting themselves in danger, dummies, What part of "stay out" did you not understand?"

". . .But. . I we wanted to help you. . . " Replied Nora, and before I could reply, Ren says a justification

"Ashrdell, remember what you told us before?" And then Ren makes his aura shine for a brief second, also activating his semblance"You said "Keep your head as cool as you can before acting". I did that and I saw no problem in Nora throwing some plates at the Grimm, I would only just use my semblance to hide us"Maybe I`m overreacting a little. Then again, look at me: I`m some random teenager in the middle of a devastated town by the Grimms, with two kids whose I swore to protect until they are safe.

Well, actually I promised to protect Ren, but It never hurts to save someone else

Right? _ **(A/N: Huehuehuehuehue. . .)**_

"Alright, alright. . . you win . . sorry for that, I g-guess I just left my emotions take upon me. . ." _`Also, your way of talking kinda reminds me of my little brother. He such an smartass´_ A faint smile grows on me"Lets forget about this and move on, shall we?"

Both kids nodded.

"Now what do we do?"Asks Nora

"Well, I can see the entrance of the town from here. ." I said as I look forward on one of the great avenues. The Gates of the place are visible from here"Let`s keep moving" knowing that the airships are long gone, I start to think about _how far_ Mistral is.

Going by is probably shorter than going on land. It took me 2 days of travelling in foot from this location to the doors of the kingdom. That`s because the road between Mistral and this town is _between_ the mountains

Yeah, I have been in this town before. . . like about. . . yesterday. Assuming we get out of here without scratch, we will still need to cover our travelling supplies, such as food, and I`m not even starting to talk about the Grimm. . .

We Run to the entrance at medium pase, me going forward with the kids behind me. However we don`t get too far, as a certain sound starts to make itself more louder. And when I raise my head to see what it is, I almost gasp of happiness.

-"Hey you!, come here before more show up!" I heard a loud voice telling us from the Airship,I can see someone standing the deck: a person wearing a dark, reinforced armor that cover all his body, his head being covered by some sort of helmet with visors. Behind him I can see a handful of persons, wearing like the person I described before.

The ships was descending on us

-"Get in kids!"- the man on the deck yells at us, making me quick gestures with their hands to us to come as quickly as possible. All us, without thinking twice, make our run to the ship.

As soon as I help both Nora and Ren to aboard the ship, I make the next question

-"Are you our rescue!?"- And so I ask the most retarded question possible, while we take step in the airship.

-"Just shup and get in!"- He says, somewhat hysterical, escaping his gaze from me. I think I may have angered our savior.

* * *

Finally, it was over. at least, that was Ashrdell thought. . .

He felt his eyes heavy, as he was seeing what was left of the village being consumed by the flames from a distance. He decided to not think about it, and so decides to slide his thought on Nora and Ren, who are just sleeping in the seats of the Boat-themed airship, with a few soldiers around them. They were receiving some glares From the mistralian soldiers, some of them were of pity, while others of astonishment at the vision of three kids, one of the few survivors of the tragedy.

One day, said kids would grow up. Sure they would probably right now grieve for their dead parents, but at least, they would still have a future

But the boy known as Ashrdell had his a fate waiting for him elsewhere. And he knew it very well. . .

That the destruction of the village was not a cruel coincidence of fate.

As they were getting more far away from the village, and more closer to the limits of the Kingdom of Mistral, Ashrdell could`t help but to stare back at the outside, this time locking his vision on the horizon. It was still night time

How many people had died?

How many people had their lives destroyed?

For that last question, he could only count two, and yet, Ren and Nora were there: Sleeping completely tightly one of the other in the seats of the Airship, their faces lacking of any hint of stress. Instead they , like had a faint smile in their faces. That made him wonder: At no moment he saw those kids cry or freak out of fear. Yes, he saw them scared, terrified at some moments, but as the time passed, Ashrdell realized that even the quiet Nora really did an act of courage at helping him.

Was because of him? Because of Ren?

"I`m sorry for your loss" a shape approached him. It was the soldier from earlier, the one who yelled at him to get inside the ship.

"Huh? oh,no worries, Its not my village, thank god, I was just a passerby when they attacked"- In a way that was true. He felt relief at knowing that the village he was leaving behind wasn`t his. . . and then instantaneously he felt like scum for thinking that.

"So actually, You were a traveler?" he said, interest in the boy`s version of the facts.

"Not by myself, originally I was on a caravan in route to the east, but by the time that I was separated from the caravan we had already passed by Kuroyuri"

"Separated? why?"

"That`s. . . -" ** _sigh"-_ ** because of the bandits"Ashrdell expression shifted to one of a depressed teen "The caravan was attacked by a group of bandits . . . they. . " And so, Screams of horror, chuckles of brutish satisfaction, and loud curses started to plague the mind of the young spearman, as he was starting to concentrate on the events that occurred during the bloody raid" They attacked us at Night. We thought that by not having lit a fire, we wouldn`t draw attention to us, but somehow, they found us. . . No! I-I`m pretty sure they were following us. . since when, no Idea. .but.. . but"

"Kid, c-"

"I-I tried to fight, to help fight back the bandits with the volunteers and the huntsman we had assigned at us. . . Not even the hunstman or the volunteers we had survived, they all were beaten, and most of then even killed at the moment!"

"It`s ok, it`s ok, kid! You don`t need to talk about it now. You three are safe" But Ashrdell wasn`t listen anymore the soldier words. Instead, his mind was going back to the moment when he was stabbed on guts"Listen, let`s talk about other thing like. . . how did you managed to survive for so long?"

* * *

 _Ashrdell had just dropped on the ground, bleeding from his stomach as a dagger was impaled on his stomach. With his aura already depleted, the injure had a great chance of proving fatal to the young spearman._

 _At his feet, a with a woman stood, seeing how the teenager was slowly fighting to maintain his own awareness._

 _"Go, before I decide to kill you"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ashrdell, instead of attempting to stand or even crawl away from there, gave her a hard glare. of defiant._

 _"I`m giving you one chance to survive, even though is hard for a injured brat with his aura depleted to survive a mob of Grimms,._ _In fact, I think it would be better for me to end your agony now_

 _Or don`t you are right now burning with a desire for disembowel us?"_

 _He responded by_ _slowly raising from the ground, but he was so beaten up that his consciousness was almost faded. As he slowly raised on his feet, the woman started to talk again._

 _"_ _This is the Grimm true of our word, boy: The strong will survive, weak will perish, and those who are strong in body, but too kind for their convenience will be in suffering. Such true is highly respected by our group, so don`t take it personal. If only you had surrender in that moment, perhaps you may had not ended in this state. Come of thinking, I think we would have make a good selling with you for your skills in combat . . . Oh well_ _at least be useful now, and try to bait some Grimm from us. Good luck"_

 _And so, the woman leaved the young man at his luck, while he was still struggling to stay conscious and walk away from the scene, without no idea of where to go._

 _He swore himself that he wouldn`t never forget, ever forget this wrath, this hate he was feeling for the bandits_

 _Especially for her, for what she had done: One day, that red-eyed woman would pay._

* * *

"I see, you were going to a combat school. . . Which one may I ask?" at the time of that question, Ashrdell was done processing the images of the memory. a penetrating chill went through his spine, as he realized that the Grimm _may_ had follow him to Kuroyuri.

"S-san-ctum A-acadeeemy?" He felt bad, so sick out suddenly that he was almost able to vocalize the name of his school

"And this is your first time fighting Grimm?" The soldier didn`t seem to notice, thought

" Y-yeah. . . " The soldier gave a nod, and remained silent. Good for him, after all, he didn`t feel like talking anymore, he didn`t wanted to talk anymore. His body out of suddenly felt heavy, really heavy.

An entire village had burned down, and it was most probably was his fault. His own negative emotions was what leaded the Grimms to the village, It was thanks to him that Ren had lost his parents. The guilt was so crushing that he refused to even look back at the kids sleeping in the seats. . .

"Sir, can I ask you something?" He only needed to confirm something more

"Yes, Shoot" He responded without suspicion

"Why you didn`t bring a team of huntsmen with you?"

"We were on patrol at the north. We received a transmission of emergency saying that the town was under attack, and our commander in charge decided to step in, but. . ." Turning his head to see the others airships, he lets a sad sigh as he faces Ashrdell again"They were just too much, and we only managed to save a handful of people. . . the ship in which the commander was taken down by the Grimm"

"And where are these people?"

"They are inside the ship, you know, inside the chasis" He reply by pointing at the ceiling ". .are you sure you don`t want to go there? there must be still some place for you to sleep"

"No, I`m fine. I`m just going to stick here, enjoying the view until we reach land" and so, being left in silence by the soldier, Ashrdell concentrated his vision on the shattered moon, thinking back from the moment he stepped out of the hospital.

But before he could start to think about what was that he saw at that moment any else, the soldier from before started to talk again.

"I must say You two, are just really,really lucky: If you had gone to the safe houses, you would probably not had survive long enough to reach us" looks like my guts were correct, the Grimms Did were being attracted by the most concentrated location of the area "By the time we arrived there was an onslaught happening and people scattered around, either-"

 _"Attention guys, we got company coming from our back!"_ The pilot, a feminine voice, said through the intercom. Automatically, Ashrdell leaned on the edge of the to see that a nevermore was on pursuit of the ship. His red, giant eyes were locked on the ship, like a bird had locked his eyes on a fly.

 _`my Goodness, now you birds show off now more than ever?´_

 _Fine!, I had some bad vibres anyway´_

"Prepare a rocked launcher!" said some voice. Ashrdell didn`t heard what they were saying. Instead he concentrated himself on calling his weapon, without saying a word and then he went to the pilot cabin. Just as he was knocking the door, another soldier approaches him.

"Kid? what are you doing? go to the seats now!"

"I want you to tell the pilot make a curving ascend, so I can jump on that Nevermore" He said, trying to contain his fury

"What?" The respond alone only tick him off.

"Didn`t you heard me? I`m going to _eradicate_ that bird!" This time, he raised his voice

"Stop talking bullshit kid, now get-" Now he did it.

Ashrdell finally snapped. His facade was finally dissolved

"NOW LISTEN ME YOU TIN MAN, I MADE A PROMISE WITH A GOOD MAN NOT LONG AGO ABOUT ME PROTECTING HIS SON, SO I`M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE HANDLING YOU THE WEIGHT I HAVE RECEIVED!. YOU HAVE ALSO PEOPLE TO PROTECT, RIGHT?. FINE! THEN LET ME TAKE PART OF YOUR WEIGHT, I`M GOING TO EXPAND MY PROMISE AND PROTECT ALL YOU!" Then he face all rest of the soldiers, who were staring him in astonishing" SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE WUSS, AND TELL YOUR PILOT TO MAKE A SPIRAL ASCEND SO I CAN JUMP AND IMPALE THIS ON THAT BLACK DOVE`S BRAIN!" he finalized, appointing at Carbone Soleggiato. The soldiers were shocked, just shocked at seeing the teen saying all that speech.

"Hey Mia. . " Started to say the soldier in front of Ashrdell. His words were directed to the pilot through the Radio

 _"I heard his speech very well!,prepare your asses for the ride!"_ Replied the female pilot. Everyone awake in the cabin swore in fear.

 _"_ Oh shit, this is gonna suck!" Screamed one of the soldiers while putting the seat belt himself inside the cabin, just like others. Two other soldiers decided to do the Same for both Nora and Ren, who were just now starting to awakening from the Yells of before.

And so elongating his weapon into spear mode, Ashrdell started to concentrate his aura at the weapon, waiting for a certain effect happen. and It did.

"Woa!" Said one of the soldiers, startled at the new form of the spear.

 _"What the heck, what did he do?"_ Asked Mia through the intercom.

"You are not gonna to believe this. . ." The former soldier replied.

"Awesome!" Nora said, as the first word after just waking up and seeing the new form of Ashrdell`s Carbone Soleggiato. She had a big smile draw on her face

"N-nora, T-this is not the best moment for saying that" Replied a worried Ren, having heard all the "Speech" Ashrdell had said before. He knew what was going to happen now

And he didn`t like it"Nora, get ready!"

 _"Here we go people!"_ And so, the ship started to ascend, going in spirals slightly in spirals as the nevermore, with the his pick ready for the strike, was chasing it from behind was preparing for a tackle against the oscillating ship.

"Woa!. .Woa!. .Woa ! . . Woa!" Nora apparently having fun with the experience. However, Ren had his eyes closed, trying to no vomit all the food he had ingested before.

And then, Ashrdell jumped down from the bullhead against the Nevermore. With the blade of his spear engulfed in flames, as burning as his new found ambition.

* * *

 **Yeap, this is the end of this three-bad written story. Honestly I had no idea what I had in mind when I started to wrote this. Actually I just feel relieved to finish it. The finals are coming for me and I was busy all this time.**

 **Yeah, I may have improved a little. I think that the most difficult part of this story was the "How they would react" part, and i`m saying it especially for Ren and Nora as kids.**

 **By the way, The weapon used by Ashrdell ,"Carbone Soleggiato" was inspired by The Ringed knight spear, a weapon from Dark souls 3 DLC: The Ring city. The ringed knight`s weapons are awesome. . .**

 **And that`s reminds me I still don`t have Dk3 -_-**

 **Anyways, review, comment or make an artwork, you have all the right to do it, as long you pass me the link, that its. Also notify me if the is some bad written sentence.**

 **Until next time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remember** **about what A/N I put before, what do you think it could be?**


End file.
